Not Ready To Make Nice
by pookieortega
Summary: "I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down. I'm still mad as hell, and I don't have time to go round, and round, and round! It's too late to make it right, I probably wouldn't if I could. Cause I'm mad as hell and I can't do what it is you think I should!" Peeta tries to convince Katniss to talk to Gale years after Prim's death. One Shot.


Based off of Not Ready To Make Nice by the Dixie Chicks.

Katniss pov

I wake up to find the bed empty. Peeta must already be up. I roll over and wipe the sleep from my eyes. It's a cold winter morning. The clouds cover the sun causing a grey tint to everything. Days like this use to make it hard to get up, at least before Peeta came back.

We've been married for 5 years now. The years have gone by fast, but I don't go a single day without missing Prim. She still has a huge spot in my heart, even though it's been 7 years since she's died. It still hurts to think of her, and her room remains untouched by Peeta and I. And it probably always will stay there untouched, unmoved. There are plenty of rooms in this house, so if we decide to have kids, which I know Peeta wants, we won't have to go in there.

Peeta tells me that I should try to go in there and put everything away for safe keeping, but I just can't. And her respects my decision. He won't push me to do anything I don't want to do. Which is the reason why we don't have kids. I won't give him any.

I wrap a blanket around me and make my way downstairs. I find Peeta on the phone. I stand at the doorway, hidden from sight. He looks sad and a little stressed. "I'm sorry, but she still might not be ready... I know, I think she would be happier if she got it off her chest too, but I won't force her to do it... I will talk to her though because I agree, it could help her... Yes, she does love me. We've been married for 5 years... Okay, bye."

He hangs up the phone and sighs.

I walk into the kitchen and wrap my arms around him. "What's wrong I ask?"

"Can we talk for a minute?" He asks.

"Of course,"I say a little nervous. He probably wants to talk about a baby again.

"I just got a phone call, and it was from Gale... He says he really misses you Katniss. He really just wants to be friends again. He feels terrible about Prim, and you and I both know that he didn't mean for his bombs to be used that way. He's begging for forgiveness, Katniss. And I think it might be a good thing. I know deep down you miss him."

Gale.

The same guy who was my beast friend, kept my family from starving while I was gone, and was the cause of Prim's death. My heart hurts. I don't think I could forgive.

"Forgive...sounds good. Forget, I'm not sure I could. They say time heals everything but I'm still waiting. I through with doubt, there's nothing left for me to figure out. I paid a price, and I'm keep paying."

"Katniss," Peeta starts knowing that I'm going to be stubborn.

"No, Peeta," I say angrily,"I'm not read to make nice, I'm not ready to back down, I'm still mad as I don't have time to go round, and round, and round! It's to late to make it right, I probably wouldn't if I could, cause I'm mad as hell and I can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should!"

"Katniss, this could mend what I can. You need to get over it."

"I know, you said I probably should just get over it, but it turned my whole world around. I can sleep without any regrets. I've made my decision. I'm not ready to make nice."

"Katniss, can you at least talk to him?"

"No, I'm not ready to make nice. I'm not ready to back down."

Peeta sighs in defeat and sets something on the table. He kisses my forehead and then says,"I'm going to take a shower."

I collapse on the chair and look at what he put on the table. It's a number titled "Gale".

I glance to the phone and can't help but think of Peeta's words. Forgiving sounds good, but I can't forget. I don't think I could. After minutes of staring at the number. I stand and go to the phone. I pick it I'll and dial the number. My fingers are hesitant, but I get it dialed and finally I press the call button.

The ringing is loud but not as loud as my heart beating.

"Hello?"

* * *

After, I sit against the wall. The phone hands from the wall. Peeta slowly walks in and sits next to me. I take his hand in mine and hear him ask,"did you..." His words fall away from his mouth.

I nod.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"I feel like I've made too many stubborn decisions in my life."

He holds me, his hand stroking my hair.

"My whole world's been turned around, and I kind of like it." As I lay there, I think that maybe there are some other decisions that I should rethink. Like maybe my decision on kids.

"I'm proud of you,"Peeta says in my hair.

And for once, I feel like a void has been filled completely.I have a wonderful husband who loves me, and I have my best friend back... at least a little bit.

The End


End file.
